Known Bugs
This page is for a list of bugs that were discovered. They are seperated into Confirmed and Patched. Patched Hotkey Abuse Bug This is a glitch which is similar to the tower placement glitch except you can use the hotkey of a not yet unlocked tower. Premium Bug This is a glitch where if you left click at the top left corner of the premium upgrade, you will activate the upgrade. this glitch was patched 2 weeks after the release of the game. Tower Sell Bug When you sell a tower it doesn't go away and it just gives you money. This occurs when a player opens BTD4's save file when playing BTD4 Expansion (whether or not this is for the first time isn't confirmed). Pro Tribal Turtle Bug Tribal Turtle pros cannot be placed on water. Save Bug (Only works in BTD5) Complete a difficulty and then click on the save button really rapidly before the plank says "Congrats! You beat this track on _____!". Then when it has saved you must exit out then load it again. Once you passed this level you can save in Freeplay Mode. Monkey Glue Bug In BTD 4, you can place Monkey Glue off the track. Hydra Rocket Pods Bug The 2/3 Dartling Gun shots don't explode, but just pierce through bloons. M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. Mortar Tower Glitch In version 3.2 for Bloons TD 4 iPod/iPhone the Mortar Tower could kill B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in one shot. It strangely did not effect the damage on any other bloon. Fixed in version 3.2.1. Opening Title SFX Bug There was a bug in which the sound effects in the opening title wouldn't play. This was fixed on Thursday, June 14, 2012. In the selfsame update, Specialty Buildings were added! Infinite Special Agent Bug When doing March 15 Challenge When adding the bloonberry bush or Meerkat spy It will be placed but it won't disappear from the menu below and can be placed again. Hypersonic Spike-O-Pult Glitch (Only works in BTD5) the player need a 2,0 Dart Monkey and a 0,4 Dart Monkey. Then you activate the Super Monkey Fan Club abilityand upgrade the 2:0 Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-Pult, but it is only hypersonic for 10 seconds. Treasure Chest Glitch When you already opened the Treasure Chest in BTD5, it will be partly open and have a small 999 in it. When you click, it will still give Monkey Money and be fully opened. Confirmed Life Bug (Daily Challenge Version) This bug can happen on almost everything you do on BTD5 , but most notably on the March 11 2012 Daily Challenge. Sometimes, when you lose all of your lives, the Game Over screen will not appear and you can still play. However, your towers cannot attack and there will be no "Start Button''". '' Life Bug BTD5- in the Wizard Lord Special Mission, when you run out of lives, the bloons continue on, but when the round seems finished, it will not let you go to the next round, it still shows the fast forward sign where the go should be, and the game over board does not appear. You can sell and buy towers, and waste M$, but it does not let you continue '''no matter what.''' Track 6 Bug If you play track one on the beginners track on BTD4 expansion and save, when you go to the original, it will take you to track 6 premium. Track 2 Bug If you play the beginners track on BTD4 and save, when you go to the expansion, it will take you to track 2 although ninja kiwi seems to know this as when you do this there is a message saying that the save is from the original game and results may be unexpected. Spike Storm Bug The Spike Factory's final upgrade will sometimes only cover up half the screen. Towers Placeable Everywhere If you mouse over a spot where you can place a tower when you have a tower selected, and right click on that spot, then while the menu is up, click anywhere and you can place the tower anywherethumb|300px|right|How to Place towers any place you want . . . even on the track Will not work on some computers and/or websites. Boomerang 2 glitch.JPG|Recent Glitch. Glitch2.JPG|Glitchy 2 WallPaper12.jpg|Too many towers= target priority glitch WallPaper13.JPG|Target priority glitch. ( not my game) glueglueglueglue.png|Glue glitch Bad Aim Bug Sometimes towers will attack in a direction completely away from the bloons and still pop them in BTD 5 Mt. Magma Flow Bug Sometimes bloons will skip across a wall in the swirl and be ahead in BTD 5 See: Track Jump Glitch Banana Farm On Deflation Bug By pressing V key when you have enough money for a banana farm, it allows you to place it. Sadly, the bananas don't give you money, nor do they give money when upgraded to Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory. However, they do give lives if Healthy Bananas is turned on. Mortar Tower SFX Bug After buying bigger blast, the mortar explosions will not be heard. With bloon buster, the explosions will be small. The same SFX bug happens with Signal Flare. Hypersonic Speed Tack Shooter Bug (BTD1 and BTD2) If you press tab until the Faster Shooting box is surrounded in a yellow box while it can be afforded, press the space bar until the speed is hypersonic and the upgrade is bought. Then, most bloons can't get by the tower. You will lose money since you couldn't originally afford it. This glitch can be done by another towers (such as Dart Monkey with infinite piercing darts, Ice Tower with unlimited freeze time). Alarm Bug If you press the home button, run out of lives, then press yes, an alarm will sound until you play, where it will say game over. This also Happens in the Wizard Lord Mission when you run out of towers, except there is no escape from it other than closing your browser! 10 Bug This rarely occurs, once you load a save game with a portable lake with buccaneers on top of it, it will show the number ten with a hour glass next to it. iPod Monkey Ace Dart Deficiency Bug In BTD4 Iphone/IPod Touch: In the Monkey Temple track, if you put an un-upgraded Monkey Ace before starting level 66, in the current level and level 69 Monkey Ace will shoot 6 darts instead of 8. This is more likely to occur if you're playing on Hard difficulty. Glaive Ring Twitch Bug On the Lightning Scar track, make a triange of Monkey Villages and put a Boomerang Thrower inside. Upgrade Monkey Villages 2-4, and the Boomerang Thrower 2-4. You should have the abilities Turbo Charge and Call to Arms. Activate them both. The Bionic Boomer (w/ Turbo Charge) should be going so fast that a glaive ring should rotate so fast it seems it's twitching! Unknown results for fast forward included. Missing Menu Bug During the first animation on BTD5 (of the monkey blowing up) right click, then click on the play button. The play button screen will still be there yet if you click when any of the menus would be (eg: special agents), that menu will be opened. Skip Round Lag Bug Sometimes, when you start a round in BTD 4, BTD 4 expansion, or BTD 5, the game will freeze, and then the round will be completed. You will get your reward money, but no bloons will have appeared on the screen. THis is alot more rare in BTD 5 but is most seen in older computers in BTD4.. Infinite Special Agent Bug When doing March 15 Challenge When adding the bloonberry bush or Meerkat spy It will be placed but it won't disappear from the menu below and can be placed again. Iced Bug (Only works in BTD1 and BTD2) Sometimes if there is a high number of bloons that the ice tower attacks, some bloons will stop but not appear to be frozen. Wacko Spike Factory Bug If placed far enough from the track on any given map, the Spike Factory will randomly place spikes or spikeballs on the border of it's search radius. Start Round Glitch On the first track in BTD3, sometimes there will not be a start round button after a round. You have to use super monkey storm to get the button back. More common on easy. Wacko Spike Factories.png|Some buggy Spike Factories on Lightning Scar track Btd4 missile glitch.png|Double Missile glitch glitchy dartling gun.PNG|2 streams of darts Double Missile Bug In BTD4 or BTD4E, if the game is in fast forward, briefly a second missile can be seen launched from the Missile Launcher. Dartling Gun Bug In BTD4 or BTD4E, sometimes in fast forward the Dartling Gun shoot 2 steams of darts. It is more common when the Increased Barrel Spin upgrade is purchased. Unlimited NK Coins/MM Glitch When you purchase MM with NK coins, you won't loose MM when you buy Special Agents, nor NK coins. See:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=fh8DDevWhTY&NR=1 Category:Glitches